White Rose
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: Goku is forced to confront the things he hid deep inside his heart, including his youngest daughter, when his Angel disapears.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello you guys. I've decided to make my signature mark on a DBZ Story. This, is my very first DBZ tragedy. I'm hating myself for writing it, but I think I do way better with tragedies than anything else. I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. This is going to be a real tear-jerker as the story turns into an even wider plot which will have you crying your eye out for the poor family. Goku will be forced to confront many things, including his past as he tries to find his way without his wife. The saddest of which he must confront, his young daughter, for reasons that will eventually be played out. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope this does Justice to my writings and readers. Thank you all, Please Enjoy.

_**White Rose**_

Goku walked into the living room slowly, from the kitchen, his eyes plastered on the floor as he made his way deep into the room. Everyone's eyes had been on his and he had never felt so damned stupid before in his life. They were here but he wasn't, gone the whole time. Tears of anger frustration and pain surfaced in his eyes but he quickly bit them down. This was not the place for his emotions to run rampant. Now was not the time. He glanced across the room his eyes falling softly on each individual as they held their heads down and gave him absolute silence. Bulma had been seated on the far left, her children, Trunks and Bra sleeping softly around her as she gave him a weak smile. Tien and Yamcha had been on the loveseat in the corner, knowing damn well Chichi would beat the living daylights out of them for the mud that they had covered her poor fabric with. Well, that is if she could. They gave him soft smiles as well, knowing it was the least they could do to brighten the mood. His two sons had been sleeping on the couch with Bulma and her children. Gohan snoring softly, as Goten snuggled into him, smacking his lips as if he had been eating some of Chichi's foods. His eyes glanced over the crew once again, Vegeta in the doorway, beside the "Namek" as he so called him. Everyone gathered in his small living room awaiting an update. He knew he should tell them to go home, get some rest, but he knew more than anything he needed them near him. His sons needed them more and he couldn't deprive them of his friends at this time.

Goku smiled weakly to those who acknowledged his presence, and turned to walk up the steps before he felt a tug gently on his pants. He looked down and smiled softly, staring at what he felt to be a vision of beauty and charm. She was not more than 3 feet, hell probably more like 3 1/2 feet but she was still the light of his world. She had Chichi's face, her hair in sloppy pigtails and her little dress littered with chocolate ice cream and sprinkles. Her face was dirty and her eyes big and bright as she looked up to him, looking for his knowledge.

"Daddy, wherwe awe you going?"

Goku bent down and ran his hands over her head smiling brightly.

"I'm going upstairs to see mommy, Heavan."

"Oh I see! Can I come too Daddy?"

Goku looked down at his youngest child and his heart pulled in his chest. The tears he had so long ago tried to fight back began to surface again and he knew if he didn't handle this situation then all would be lost, at least for the family. If he couldn't keep himself together he wouldn't be able to keep them together either. He couldn't bring her to see Chichi. It would pretty much destroy the little girl. To see her strong Mommy lying in bed slowly slipping away like that. No, she had to stay downstairs.

"No sweetheart. Daddy needs you to stay downstairs and look after your brothers for me alright?"

"But Daddy! I want to see mommy, I have not seen hewr in a biigggg time daddy."

A smile slipped across Goku face removing all tears and pains he had been over come with before. Pulling her deep into his arms he whispered to her softly.

"I know sweetheart, but you gotta stay downstairs and watch your brothers for me. Make sure they stay asleep okay? I'll take you upstairs first thing in the morning all right?"

"Do you pwomise?"

"Yes I promise, now get your little rugbutt over there and make sure your brothers stay sleep for the night."

"Owkay Daddy!"

Squealing happily the little girl ran off to seat herself beside her brothers looking intently into their faces and poking them. Goten slapped at her, and Gohan grumbled in his sleep. The only thing Heavan did was giggle and watch them even more closely. Smiling, Goku made his way up the steps and began the long journey to the room that he and Chichi shared.

When he stepped into the room, the lights were off and the room had the strong scent of sick, something that he had encountered many times before on his various trips to the hospital, but never thought it would be in his own home. The thought ached him and made him feel more helpless than he had ever felt in his entire life. He switched on the light slowly, his movements mechanical almost frightened that it would make whatever little life his wife had, disappear. He thought she would wake up slowly the light annoying her as it always did, but sadly she stayed sleeping, her chest rising and falling in labored movements. Quietly he took his seat beside his wife, on a chair that had been placed by the bed, and began to watch over her.

She looked so pale, her light pink lips gaping open for breathe. Her skin he could tell was hot to the touch from being laid underneath so many blanket and things. Her normally shiny raven hair had lost its luster and her eyes fluttered slightly even in her sleep. He could tell she was in pain… and a lot of it, and the whole thought had angered him. He had did everything he could to prevent this. Taken her to many a doctors, gave her all the sensu beans he had in his bag but nothing seemed to work for her. It was almost as if Kami had decided that's it for her, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing.

He felt so helpless. He needed her, to wake up each day and be there for him, needed her to help him take care of the children, watch over the daily necessities that he had taken advantage of in his rush for adventure. He had left her many times, to train with his sons, his little daughter left with mommy to play tea party and help mommy hang sheets. He'd never knew he would come back hours later to find Mommy laying face down on the grass, or Heavan crying her poor little eyes out for someone to help her. It was a sight he had hated himself for, brought on his poor daughter with his negligence, and he wished that he could wipe it all away. The only thing he could tell her was that mommy was very tired, so she took a nap. But then again, it seemed mommy was always tired lately. Sleeping when Heavan wanted to play, sleeping when Heavan was hungry. He knew his little girl had grown tired of the excuses, her temper and stubbornness equal to that of Chichi's but he couldn't bring himself to tell her, or say aloud that Mommy was ill, and she just may not make it.

Bulma rushed over right away and so did his friends, all of them cooking dinner and cleaning as best they could. Although they tried nothing reached the perfection of his wife, and it frustrated him. If all his friends couldn't make it, why did he think he could? Why did everything she do have to be so well, so good? Why had she given them such a high standard of living to suddenly get sick and leave them to wonder how to take care of themselves. Why? Why was she sick? Didn't Kami take enough from him? Hadn't he saved the world enough to ensure that his family would never have to face hardships again? Well, he guesses not. He placed his face in his hands and proceeded to remember all he put his wife through quietly before he felt a small tug at his pants. Looking down he stared into the angelic face of his daughter, her eyes just as bright and cheerful as he had seen just downstairs a few moments earlier. Damnit! Why did she look like that, didn't she know what was going to happen, why was she so happy? Damnit! Why did she have to look so much like Chichi?

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up here? I thought I asked you to watch your brothers."

"I did daddy! For and LONGGG time. Now I wanna see mommy."

Goku felt a smile tug at his lips before he spoke softly again, pulling his daughter into a tight embrace.

"Well, Mommy is sleeping Heavan. You see? She is very tired, she needs her rest"

"But she has been sweeping all day Daddy!"

"I know, but you know who hasn't? You. Why are you still up?"

"I took a nap Daddy! For a looonnnggg time too! Just like mommy!"

"No, not like mommy. Heavan. I don't want you to say that again alright?"

"But why daddy?"

"Because, Mommy is sleeping because she is… sick. You are not sick right?"

"Wight!"

"Okay then, you cannot sleep like mommy then, so don't say it again."

"Okay daddy. Mommy is sick… poor mommy. Don't wowwy, I will take cawe of hew like she does when I am sick!"

Pulling from Goku's grip, Heavan climbed up the bed quickly, and sat on Chichi's chest before Goku could stop her. She was more determined than anything she had seen in Gohan or Goten, and the only way he could explain it was the female gene from Chichi. He loved her spunk and at the same time, wondered what sort of trouble it would bring for her. Pulling her gently, he took her off Chichi's chest and into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"No, Heavan, I told you mommy is sick, you don't want to make her feel worse do you?"

"Aww, Goku…let… her be."

"Mommy!"

Goku looked up from his daughter's eyes only to stare into the same bright orbs of his wife, a weak smile planted on her face. Her face was bright and cheery, but that only seemed to add more distress to her pale skin and struggling form. Her hair was scattered about her face falling every which way like a sea of black surrounding her. For a moment it was similar to death, struggling to find a way to reach her, but he quickly pushed it out his mind, his optimism taking over as he watched his daughter jump from his arms to the mother had had not seen in nearly days.

"Mommy! I miss you!"

"I missed you too dear. And what has my little girl been doing this whole time?"

"I was watching Gohan and Goten just like Daddy asked me to. They awe still sweeping downstaiws."

"Did they behave?"

"No, Goten hit me, and Gohan was gwumpy to me. They awe mean to me."

"Aww, They are not, they were just sleepy that's all. Do not worry about them, when they wake up they will be just like old times."

Heavan nodded her head enthusiastically to her mom, a bright smile on her face. It was obvious she had missed her, any birdbrain could tell it, but Goku had never realized just how much his daughter had clung to her. She climbed quickly into bed with Chichi laying on the other side of the bed, her eyes bright and laughing as she climbed under the comforter, her pigtails sweeping the air quickly. Chichi had a grunted from the weight of her daughter and Goku moved to pull her off, but she waved his hand away and adjusted under the weight of her, smiling at her smallest "baby". Goku couldn't help but smile as well, as he watched his daughter lean over his wife, checking her mouth and eyes like her doctor had so many times before. She had the concentration of a football player, her eyes searching out things she didn't quite comprehend just yet but knowing it should be searched out. Sitting back besides Chichi she gave her diagnosis.

"Mommy, you awe vewy warm. I think you have a fevew. Your eyes look okay and youw thwoat is a wittle wed. I think that you should west now mommy. Oh, and dwink lots of fluids too."

Instantly Goku burst out laughing, pulling a laugh from his smiling wife, both were loving the enthusiasm and the wits of their daughter. The things from the mouths of babes I tell you!

"Is that all!"

"Yes Mommy! That's all. Maybe some ice cweam too! I had some today, Bulma made it for me, but she put too many spwinkles, and no cholate sywup. You make it better mommy"

Chichi's eyes lit up and she laughed wholeheartedly. She had not heard such funny things in a while and it made her heart rejoice. Maybe a laugh really was the best medicine. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she began coughing, her hacks echoing through her throat and chest. Goku tensed and stood up, reaching for his wife, and Heavan whimpered for her mom. It wasn't long before Chichi waved Goku's hand away from her and she calmed down from her coughing spell.

"Mommy I-"

"Come on Heavan time for bed okay? Let mommy get a little more rest"

"NO! Daddy! NO, NO, NO! I don't want to! No Daddy please! No!"

Heavan clung tight to Chichi who pulled the little girl into her arms and patted her hair softly.

"Goku, Let her stay… just for tonight. I…will be okay."

"But Chi, you-"

"Shhh, Goku. She stays with me."

Nodding his head, he watched as she tended to her now crying daughter, stroking her hair softly and trying to stop the tear flow that developed in a matter of seconds. He felt like a heel for trying to take Heavan away, and he knew that it was his own childish needs that were doing it. He wanted to stay the night with Chichi alone. Sleep next to her as he did the night before, her body holding tight to him as he whimpered softly into her neck. He had never felt like such a child before in his life, and yet he wasn't ashamed at all. He wasn't ashamed that he muttered to her, crying nearly half the night while she struggled to stroke his hair and comfort him. He knew she wasn't okay and it was only a matter of time before her body and heart gave out, and she would die. But He needed her, and couldn't surpress his own needs long enough to take care of her and his children. He felt foolish, stupid, childish, all of the above, and yet, he didn't care. As long as he felt her near him. Sighing heavily, he stood and left the room, leaving a puzzled look on Chichi's face as she continued to tend to little crying Heavan and her own body struggling for breath.

He threw himself down the steps, too saddened to care if he hurt himself. The only thing he wanted to do, was let his friends go home, and tuck his little ones into bed. It was going to be a long night. When he reached the living room, Yamcha and Tien were chatting quietly, Bulma napping while her Trunks slept on her lap, Bra on the other side of her. Smiling softly, he walked over to Vegeta, who had taken a nap himself while he stood against the wall. Tapping his shoulder lightly, he leaned over and whispered to the shocked Vegeta that it was time to get Bulma home.

"So you are now kicking us out Kakarott? Why not earlier at a decent hour?"

"Sorry Vegeta, I didn't think this bout would have lasted this long"

"Well, We aren't going anywhere Kakarott, its far too late to go anywhere, and I refuse to carry all of them home. We stay here for the night."

Goku nodded while Vegeta took a seat on the floor feeling triumphant even though he had won no battle. Goku crossed the room, and proceeded to wake Gohan while he picked up Goten, and pulled him tight into his arms. For a 12 year old he was gaining a lot of weight, and sure seemed a lot heavier than normally. Gohan, he refused to even try to be picked up. He was grown, far too old for the traditional piggybacks and horsey rides, and for that Goku was grateful. Gohan wasted no time in standing nearly falling to the floor in his haste. Laughing to himself, Goku proceeded up the steps, Gohan in tow.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Where's Heavan?"

"She's upstairs with your mom"

"Do you think I could go see her too?"

"Not tonight, I think she's getting enough trouble with Heavan herself to receive anymore for anywhere else."

"Do you think… I mean… I don't want her to…leave, without my saying goodbye to her."

"I understand Gohan…but tonight, I don't think its gonna happen. She's having another coughing bout and I don't think she's up for it. But I don't think tonight she'll…."

"I get you dad. Alright, I'll go to sleep then, and talk with her in the morning'

"Sounds like a plan"

Goku proceeded to enter his son's room, tucking Goten into bed, while Gohan took his own. After a small chat with his son, he wished both of them a goodnight and left for his own. Now, for the long night ahead of him.

AN: With that short chapter (the rest will be much longer) We are introduced to the story itself, and scratched the surface to the pain Goku will soon be forced to face. He's already beginning to stumble, and it looks as if he just may not make it through the whole ordeal. Poor thing. Just for a bit of hope, I promise you Chichi will not die in the next chapter. The next chapter: The Long Night.


	2. Chichi's Pain, His Cry: The Long Night

_**White Rose**_

His shaky hands slid into the cool darkness as he slowly snaked his arm across the warm bedroom sheets and finally came in contact with his desired site. Suddenly his vision flickered slowly as his hand came to a slow rest between the strands of her soft black hair. It had been a long time since he's touched it, touched her, and the urge had come so strong he had little time to stop himself. Chi had always been a strong one, the strongest woman on Earth when he married her, and the only one that didn't waiver under his touch. Sure he'd hurt her a few times, but it was nothing she said she couldn't handle. But now… he was scared to even be near her. Scared his strong hands would damage her already failing body. But tonight was something different. Something was growing in him demanding her touch, demanding to know she was still as strong as ever. It was as if he was giving off a final cry, a final plea to reassure himself that she would be alright. So he reached out, a prayer on his breath and a fear in his heart and his mind sought out to soothe its subconscious.

She'd been awake, when his hands snaked out to touch her hair. She felt his movements as he climbed into bed, his suppressed cries as he tried his hardest not to awaken her or her daughter. Each of his sighs hung heavy in the air, tears stinging her own eyes as she watched her strong husband wither away. If there was anything she could do to stop the inevitable, she would have, but she knew, that sooner or later, her body would have given out. Better now, then later down the road, when he would have buried himself tighter into her, and there would be no one else to surround him.

"Goku"

Her voice wavered across the air and hung heavy like a fog, thick with emotions, giving off more than she had ever really meant to. It was full of pain, physical and emotional, strain, and hopelessness. It said everything he didn't want to admit to himself, and seemed to cut him like a thousand knives. He could tell she wanted him to admit it. That there was nothing he could do, nothing to stop it, but he wouldn't, not yet. Where there is a will there is a way right? Right?

He ignored her, his hand continuing to slide through her silk strands catching tangles which seemed to distress his mood even more. At first it was just her hair, his eyes focusing in on his fingers in the sea of black. He watched them with each move, slow and unsteady, shaking and forced. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw her move, saw her eyes flicker open, and her body turn towards him, but he refused to acknowledge her presence. Scared of what he had been harboring over the past few hours, scared to lose control in front of the little girl who needed him now, more than ever. So instead he allowed his hands to explore her. Sliding over her lips and her face, her soft tresses while his eyes focused intently on her hair, his emotions swallowed tight in his throat.

"Goku? I'm….I'm… sorry. Plea...se. Forgive me."

His hand slid over her lips and held her mouth tight as he blinked back the tears that found their way out of his eyes. Not here… not now, he couldn't do this. Not in front of his little girl.

"Heavan… not here, Chi. Please….I need…"

His voice trailed off as he bit back, scared his voice would betray him at any second. He needed her to go. For Heavan to be in another place for them to talk, and from the movement Chichi had given him, he knew he had been given permission to take her off to bed.

Goku pulled the soft covers back slowly, and slid out from the sea of quilts, standing unsteadily on his legs. His body was exhausted from his tears and a lack of nutrients but he didn't care. Why did he need any of that? All he needed was his wife. And if he couldn't have that… he would have nothing.

He towered over his wife, and looked down at the child they had created together. Their daughter was lying on her right breast, snuggled deep into her form, sweat drops forming from the constant heat of the covers. He had picked her up, his strong arms wrapping gently around her tiny body as she roused slowly, drool dripping from her full bottom lip as he lifted her slowly. A pigtail had came loose and her hair swung with her each movement, as she turned and moaned a quiet protest. She was sleeping and right now she wanted to stay sleep. Too bad that didn't happen during her waking hours. Pulling her body tight against her chest, he felt her tense, whimper, and then slip back into sleep as her body quickly snuggled into his familiar form.

For the first time in a long time, he felt a waver of hope and strength as he protectively held his little girl in his arms. She was so tiny, so defenseless against the world, and he knew that at that moment in time, he would protect her from anything and everything that came her way. It was a silent promise he had made to her and he intended to keep it.

Her room was dark, except for the single pink, princess nightlight that sat in the far right of the room. Her bed on the left was a small white canopy, with pink sheets and quilts, a bouquet of lace and ribbons. He knew it was one of the girlier things Chichi had begged for her to have, and at first he had not realized the need for such things, but laying her down, he had suddenly realized why. It brought him back to Earth, and made him realize just how much she would be needing him. She wasn't as strong as her bothers had been, and favored her mother a lot more than anything. She had a lot of spunk but honestly, it probably wouldn't be enough to get her out of the dangers he foresaw. She was a delicate little thing. Delicate and needed a lot of love and care. Just as her mother had.

His hand reached out and he pulled her other ponytail free of its holder, tossing the scruntchy onto a nearby nightstand, as his daughter turned her head and groaned softly into a pillow. The way her hair fell about her chubby cheeks and her eyelashes fluttered from time to time reminded him so much of Chichi, that it scared him. She was exactly like her. From her hair to her nails to her smile. Her attitude and her diligence. It was as if his wife had been cloned and was growing up in the same household. His hand snaked out and began to run through her hair as she sighed contently.

Some day she would make him proud. Be a fighter like her brothers… but be the one Chichi had wanted to do something different. Like study something, become a doctor or a lawyer or even the president of something. She would get married and have child and a family too. Get married in Chichi's…. Suddenly his train of thought stopped and he pulled back his hand from her head as if he had been burned. Chichi. She wouldn't be there to see any of it. She wouldn't watch her daughter grow up or fulfill the one thing she had wanted her children to do in life. She wouldn't get to hold her grandkids or even be at the wedding. His wife wouldn't see any of it. Her first day of school, her graduation. He would have to stand their alone, his sons by his side as he tried his best to do the work of two parents. _And it was all because of her._

The last sentence trailed his thoughts like a knife threatening to consume something. Because of her? Because of Heavan? Is that what he though? Is that what he believed? He looked down at the innocent sleeping child and his whole body jerked back, until his back slammed hard against her dresser. He released a small grunt, but allowed an even louder one to slip through his lips when he was hit over the head with a falling object. It fell into his lap, and hard into his hands as if a prophecy in the dark. He knew exactly what it was and as if by habit, his fingers slid over the oak and he opened it, a soft melody slipping into the quiet air.

Suddenly the events of the day came crashing back into his memory even though he had tried his best to block it. It was supposed to be a wonderful day. A joyous happy day, but it couldn't have been far from that. He remembered driving the car, Chi's screams getting louder as she clutched the leather of his seat, her fingernails ripping it to shreds. It had been just like the last two times, she had been in pain, he brought her to the hospital and the pain stopped once they stuck the needle in her. But this time, it was definitely different. He helped her into the room, her body shaking violently as the nurses rushed out to help her. She seemed normal enough, she was sweating a lot and she was in a lot of pain, but she was crying. She wasn't screaming as much as she had been crying. When they placed her on the table, her eyes fluttered and rolled into the back of her head every so often. The nurses said it was fine, that she was just over come with pain and that all the women did it, but that did little to help his fears. He knew she wasn't as strong as she used to be, but he never expected that display.

Then there was the blood. Oh Kami there was so much. She looked so pale, and scary, her lips were a shade from her normal vibrant pink. She shuddered so many cries, but he still had hope everything would be okay. It wasn't until the nurse pulled him out of the room that he realized she wasn't. He tried to get back in, but Security had been called. He knew if he wanted to, he could have easily broken through security, but he knew it was best he not been in there. There was a reason they had taken him out. It was hours, before her heard his daughter's first cries from outside the door, followed by a steady sound and the shuffle of many doctors. His daughter's Ki was strong, nearly as strong as Gohan's had been but somewhat different and subtle. His wife's… hers was wavering, here one second gone the next and he was on the edge of his seat. He remembers the nurse brought little Heavan out to see him and explained the extent of Chichi's damages. He remembered going downstairs to buy his wife the little music box, hoping it would make her get better soon. He remembered all those painful memories and he wished he could erase it. Remove it from his mind. But it wouldn't go. He was the soul carrier of what happened that day. Chichi too sick to remember and his son's a long way away, sheltered at Bulma's. If only he could have been sheltered from it, if only he could permanently forget it. He had hoped that the problem would go away, but it looked as if it was back, to bite him and his wife in the ass, dragging her life with it.

As if he had snapped back into reality, he dropped the box from his hands, and shot away from it. Crawling on his hands and feet as he accidentally slammed his back into the door. The door suddenly pulled him out of it, and he looked over it, the music sweetly filling the room as his daughter slumbered, her arm hanging over the edge of the bed. It was injuries sustained during her pregnancy and her birth that was killing Chichi. His mind wanted to blame Heavan and part of his heart did, and at the same time, he knew it wasn't her fault. But it was so much easier to blame her. So much easier to be mad. She wasn't old at all, and would probably barely remember Chichi once she passed on. But he would. He would remember her scent and her laugh and her smile. Her cooking and her folding and the way she ironed the clothes till they were crisp. The way she yelled and how the pots always seemed to curve in midair so they never missed you. He would have to remember and carry all of that, and she wouldn't even remember. She was the one that did it, and she wouldn't even remember.

Sniffling quietly, he stood as quick as he could and sprinted to his bedroom, his guilty thoughts sitting heavily on his mind as his tears battled with his skin, falling softly to the hardwood floor and carpeting. He needed her now, to comfort him and be there for him. He needed his Chichi to stay with him.

It didn't take long for him to enter the room, or for his wife to bolt up quickly in bed. She felt it, that there was something wrong with him, and it was confirmed the moment her eyes fell on his face. His face was tear streaked his breathing heavy and his eyes a cloud of emotions. She saw guilt, pain, sadness, terror, and overall grief. She hated to see him like this. Hated the way he had been the past few weeks or so. She had never known him to lose hope or faith over anything, but it seemed like the more she saw him, the more he changed. It was almost as if his heart was struggling against itself, his mind locked in its own battle. She wanted so bad to comfort him, the way she had at the hospital when she gave birth to Heavan, the way she had after each bout over the years. But she knew no amount of comfort she could give would help him now. She watched him slowly cross the room, his body staggering from a lack of food and proper care throughout the last weeks. He almost seemed like a robot, inanimate and unnerved as he pulled himself into the bed, his body cold and distant from her own. It was almost like a slap in the face. He had asked to have her daughter taken, so she could comfort him, but he didn't even want it. Didn't want to even be near her. Made her feel terrible inside. As if, he was turning his back to her. She reached out a frail hand, and gently touched his face. His eyes closed instantly and his body jerking back, as if he had been pained by her touch.

She couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes as she curled into a ball and turned her back to him. How could she do this to her family? This was not what a mother did. A mother was supposed to care for the household and nurture them when they were sad and discomforted, but instead she was hurting her family all the more. She saw the way her son's looked at her, with fear and pain as they marched in there day by day to give her a hug as they ran off to do their daily activities. They never wanted to leave, wanted to stay by her side but Goku shooed them away and said she needed her rest. And it was true. The moment they left she had slipped into a sleep only to be roused by Goku's crying or her daughter's cries for mommy. What would she do if she could never see her children grow up? What would she do if she couldn't see them have their own family. Couldn't any of them see she was struggling with all of this, knowing she was hurting them, and missing out on everything in their life? Well, obviously not, because they poured their emotions on her too, forcing her to comfort their fears and tend to their tears even though she had been crying not more than ten minutes before. She had to stroke their hair and sing to them, and try to give any type of hope she could with whatever little strength she had. She loved her family, and loved to see them smile, but there was only so much she can do for them on her deathbed.

His voice came out raspy in the dark hair and hung heavy on her even as he drifted into a heavy state of sleep.

"Please, don't leave Chi. We can't make it without you."

She never turned around, nor did she open her mouth to respond. Instead she faked her sleep, waiting until she heard his soft snores before she released her pain and anguish into her pillow. The way she had all those years while Goku was away. She comforted herself alone, once again digging deep into herself to find the strength to smile for the next day.

_**A/N: Hey you guys did you miss me? I'm terribly sorry. You have no idea how busy I have been! It is so ridiculous that I cannot even find time to write for myself! GRRR But I hope you enjoy this update. I'm sorry if it does no justice, but I've been under extreme amounts of pressure to get something, ANYTHING updated on this network. Lol. I hope you enjoy it. Any questions, comments feel free to review! Muahz, love you all, thanks for reading! ….. CarolinaWhiteRose. **_


End file.
